A Lovely Collection
by Black Raven 2539
Summary: Collection of romance drabbles of ever single possible pairing in the Avengers varying from crush, fluff,bf/gf, make-out, smut. Rating differs upon chapter.
1. StevexCoulson Trading Cards

Drabble 1

Title: **Trading Cards**

Pairing: **StevexCoulson**

**Coulson**_!Crush!_**Steve**

Rated **K+**

Type: **Male/Male**

Enjoy

* * *

Coulson stood straight next to Steve, a myriad of thought processing in his brain. His arms clasped behind his back.

'He was standing next to Captain America! The Captain America! He had to admit, he looked so much better than what the comics, actors, and trading cards portrayed him. His trading card! Maybe he could get him to sign them.'

Coulson shook the thoughts out of his head, not right now, he was sent to get the Avengers to come together, not to drool over Captain America.

Steve stood by him in a firm and straight stance, only breaking out of position to try to fix his ruffled helmet hair. He couldnt help but notice Coulsons gleam in his eyes when looking at him, but mearly shrugged it off.

Coulson cleared his throat, trying to sound official but couldn't keep the glimmer of excitement out of his eye. "I'll be please to inform you on behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D that we are glad you chose to undertake the Avengers Initiative."

"Its an honor, sir." Steve contently said his smooth deep voice, taking a step to finally serve and protect his country once again.

"I hope the rest are as willing as you are. In this time, people aren't how they used to be. Agent Phil Coulson." Coulson affirmed, trying to contain his happiness to the inside.

Steve's eyebrow raised a bit at the comment. "I'll show them how its done, but im sure you're exaggerating." He assured Coulson.

"I hope I am too. How is your stay upon the helicarrier thus far?" Coulson asked, trying to make small talk with Cap.

"Comfortable. Who could have thought a flying ship could be so accommodating?" Steve chuckled, wondering how a ship this big could fly in the first place. He was still getting used to the new surroundings of the modern small talk had expanded into Coulson and Steve talking, more so if Coulson explaining modern technology and Steve on how it was back then in the war.

"You're pretty skilled with handling so much. I could probably never manage all of that." He said with a smirk, still trying to organize all this information.

"Well here. It's a cell phone , to contact anyone, anywhere, at any time. Courtesy of SHIELD, standard issue." Coulson said handing Steve a phone.

Steve holds on to the device and fiddles with it for a moment. "Much appreciated, sir.". He kindly says before suddenly getting absorbed into messing with the buttons some more.

"I'll let you get used to it." Coulson said grinning before Maria Hill came over and whispered something into his ear, nodding once as looked up for a brief moment to see Maria walk away.

"Something happen, sir?"

He cracked a smile. "We received news that someone has decided to take the same proposition as you have. Agent Romanoff should be arriving with them shortly."

"Oh, i see. I guess i don't mind a partner..." Steve said, mumbling off a bit.

"Don't worry, we are far from Malaysia, it'll be a few hours at most."

A few hours? Steve thought, always being ready to move out back in the war made him painfully impatient. "What do you do to kill some time?"

Before he knew it he said, "Admiring my trading cards.""Trading cards?" Steve asked, not knowing exactly what they were.

Coulson hadn't met to say that, about his Captain America trading cards. "My... Vintage, limited edition Captain America trading cards." Coulson said an almost blush reaching his looked surprise for a moment.

"Trading cards... Of me?" He felt a mixture of flustered and honored. "W-well all i did was fight in a war in a costume... I can't take all the credit like that." He laughed to himself.

"You did much more than that for us Rogers, you gave America hope when Hope was lost. You can take credit for that."

Steve's face blushed out of kindness. "Hearing that from you mean alot, sir." "Why don't we get something to eat while we wait? You could tell me more about technology, and maybe I could... Autograph those cards to return the favor?"

Coulson smiled back at Steve, thinking ofhow wonderful lunch would be with his hero.


	2. ThorLoki Quality Time

**Title:** 'Quality Time'

**Pairing:** Thor/Loki

**Asgardian Brothers**

**Rated:** K

**Type:** Male/Male

Enjoy

* * *

"Brother? Brother!" Thor calls out, walking into another spacious room in his Asgardian household, an elegant living room.

"Oh, Brother! There you are." Thor spots the back of Loki's head, long hair fluttering slightly as he sat still on the fancy couch.

"When was the last time we did something together, Brother? Ever since we recovered you and brought you back, we have not spent any 'quality time', as the Midgardians say." He speaks in his husky tone, Loki remaining silent. Thor huffs from being ignored by his brother.

"You can't ignore, Loki. You won't see me walk out this time." Still no response.

"I'm surprised you can last so long without a word when we're against each other in battle..." Thor said, before he approached Loki from behind and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Loki-" A click echoed in Thor's ears, and an explosion of smoke rushed into his face. The scentless smoke going up his noes caused him to choke up slightly, waving the air around him.

When the smoke disappeared, Thor saw it was a only a sack dummy with a wig. He picks it up without effort and turns it over to see a note, in his Loki's fancy handwriting.

"I hope this distracted you for long enough. I am in my quarters, DO NOT bother me." Thor mimicked Loki's snarky tone.

* * *

A dim-lit room, candles sizzling quietly with the scent of incense filling the air. The dark colored walls and the exquisite layout of a royal bedroom are barely visible with the candles. In the center of the room, sat a meditating Loki, quietly concentrating his thoughts on his energy. Focusing on unlocking a greater power within him, the power force the he seeks, finding the greater strength to over come all of the feeble people around him, to rule over all the pathetic- His train of thought was cut bluntly by a crumpled piece of paper hitting the back of his head.

"I must get an actual door installed one day. One that makes noise and probably stops a certain annoying brother..." Loki muttered, knowing full well his brother was peering into his room from the door way.

Another piece of paper hits Loki's head.

"Brother, I know you're there. Please be more mature." He lectured Thor without turning his head. Thor decides to walk in and greet him.

"Who is the real childish one? Your accomplice tells me different." He takes out the Loki dummy from behind him and tosses it at Loki.

"You should have listen to the note instead."

"Oh, I did, brother. You would not put some much effort into keeping me away unless you actually wanted me to come get you." Loki stayed quiet at how his brute-force brother actually used his brain.

"... If you want to spend 'quality time', come sit and meditate with me." Loki said in a serious tone, signaling over to a spot on the floor in front of him.

"Meditating...? Fine, just this once." Thor said with disappointment, hope to do something more less boring. But, he sat down, crossed his legs, and straighten his back as he looked awkwardly at Loki.

"Don't stare at me, close your eyes and meditate!" Loki says, embarrassingly looking to the side. Thor chuckles and closes his eyes. It didn't even take 1 minute for Thor to start feeling antsy, adjusting and shaking about as if he were uncomfortable. The more he moved and made noises, the bigger the vain on Loki's neck grew. Thor scratched his rugged facial hair and ran his fingers through his golden hair. He jumps suddenly when he feel the cold, sharp tip of steel at his neck. He slowly opens one eye to see his brother, pointing his menacing staff at him.

"You want 'quality time'? Then shallwe do something you understand better..." His mischievous tone ring like a sweet song in Thor's ears.

"I don't happen to have Mjolnir with me..." Thor says with a smile. Thor loved it when he and Loki sparred. That was quality time.

"I guess you're at a disadvantage then... Brother." A grin come across Loki's face.


	3. NatashaxClint A Night In Italy

Drabble 3

Title: A night in Italy

Pairing: Natasha/Clint

Natasha_!Smut_!ClintAU

Rating: M

Enjoy

* * *

The night sky falls upon a lively hotel in Italy, with the whole building reserved for celebratory party held by a certain secret organization. After a long day of eating and drinking away, a drunken couple sneak away from the festivities. Barging into the first room they could get to, the handsome capable man pins the sexy redheaded women against the wall, fiercely clashing tongue and teeth.

Quick breaths are exchanged as the women takes charge, shoving the man into the opposite wall and pinning him up against. She was just as capable as him, with just as much ferocity and lust. The man moves away from her mouth and targets her neck, scrapping teeth and sucking skin. The women moans, her breath escaping her as excitement fills her.

What was running through their heads in this situation? Why are they in need for each other? Was it the similarities in their lives, their work relationship, the time they've spent together? Or was it only the alcohol?

Without a second thought, or even a first thought, she unpins him and runs to the bed, laying and spreading herself out for him in her long sleek black dress. Beckoning him with a finger, the man loosens his suit and tie, approaching her by the edge of the bed. He grabs both her legs and spreads them eagerly, her high heels falling down on to the floor. He kisses up her legs, finally going under her dress when the sound of cloth ripping grabs the women's attention. The women lets out a surprised moan, being caught off guard by the feel of warm hungry lips pressing up against her most sensitive spot. Her moans turn into lustful cries as she concentrates to the sound of the mans tongue and mouth going to work. Her red painted nails dig into the bed sheets as his hands squeezes her thighs with every oral motion.

The women's body drops back onto the bed as the man appears from under her dress, crawling up to her on the bed and attacking her mouth once again. She could taste a sweet hint of herself mixed in with a rich flavor of Taurasi Wine. Her hands press up against his chest in a need to rip of his suit, as his hands have the need to rip her dress apart.

The loud joyous festivities continue downstairs, but it's not enough to distract every pleasurable moan and grunt coming from that one room and their night in Italy.


	4. TonyxPepper Happy Birthday

Drabble 2

**Title:** Happy Birthday

**Pairing:** Tony/ Pepper

**Tony**!Bf/Gf!**Pepper**

**Rated:** T

**Type:** Male/Female

Enjoy

* * *

Tony wanted to make this day special. For Pepper that is. Today was her birthday, and he wanted to make it perfect. He'd been crappy the past couple of years, between getting her a last-minute gift or had forgotten completely. He has been preoccupied with the Avengers and his suits lately but he told them that he was going to have the week off. Tony wasn't going to put Pep on the back burner. But tonight he had made sure he hadn't forgotten. Not this time.

* * *

Pepper didn't say anything to Tony but she figured that he'd forgotten her birthday again. The past two years he'd forgotten every special occasion. Her birthday, Christmas, their...everything. Pepper figured that he forgotten again and was about to enter the Tower when JARVIS responded.

"I am terribly sorry Mrs. Potts, however Mr. Stark said Happy Birthday and to abide by specific instructions to purchase a dress selective of occasion. Mr. Stark has adamantly suggested to not return until 9 pm. A limo will be arriving in three minutes to take you to your destination. Happy Birthday Ms. Potts." Jarvis said politely, Pepper's face brightening at the thought that Tony didn't forget.

* * *

When Pepper arrived back at the tower, her personally fitted red dress, made only of the finest material snug to her body as she stepped out of the limo Jarvis opening the door for her. It was pitch black, to the point where she couldn't see her hand in front of her. Suddenly the lights turned on one by one in front of her whilst the rest of the room stayed dark, like a beacon beckoning her. Only then it was revealed to her the red rose flower petals laying in front of her, like a floral red carpet, leading to the elevator being lit with every spot light that turned on the closer she made her way to the elevator.

Then she door opened before her and in the immaculate dark elevator a holographic projection appeared with none other than Tony Stark looking directly at her.

"Starting projection memory log from 2:43 am, Sunday September 21st, 2014." Jarvis informed before once again going into passive recording and letting his commands play out.

Tony looked into the screen a somewhat direct and indirect gaze into Pepper's. It was clear he was in his lab, the corner of an Iron Man Suit peeking from the edge of the screen.

"Happy Birthday Pepper. Your elevator ride, a slow ascent, giving me just enough time to tell you this." Tony gave a crooked smirk but nonetheless spoke again.

"Pepper, I know we've been through rough patches, mainly on my part. I've neglected you and taken advantage of the... Most amazing, beautiful woman I have ever known in my life. There has been nothing more important than you in my life ever, and you, Virginia Gwyneth Potts are truly the one thing I cannot live without. I can't live without you. I said it. I love you Pep. And tonight, I want to make this the best damn birthday you'll ever have. So I want you to sit back... Relax... And have the best time of your life."

Pepper couldn't help but smile when the doors opened and there stood Tony holding out an unblemished white rose for her, dressed in a black and white tuxedo.

She walked to him gasping in surprise at the roof decorations, black sky covered in sparkling stars, the lonely round table covered in white tablecloth and candle centerpiece with a wine bottle off to the side in a bucket of ice.

The chef to the side cooking the meal with flair, evoking an occasional high flame, and towards the far right was a small choice of a full orchestra who started playing melodic music the moment she stepped off the elevator.

"Too much?" He said as he gave her that smile she always sees.

"From you? Probably not enough." She giggled as he guided her to the table, being ever so gentle with her as she sat down.

"Well I do have some missiles filled with fireworks in the lab." He said as he sat down.

"Please don't." She said, treating it like a joke, but being full aware it came out of Tony Starks mouth.

Tony snapped his fingers, his trustful bucket of bolts rolling up with a suit and tie painted onto him for good measures. The robot handled the wine bottle, a loud pop before the glasses were filled to the brim with sweet-scented velvet wine.

"I want you to know that just because I'm treating you special tonight, it doesn't mean I don't love you every single day. I mean I'm all for treating you in the best of ways day in and day out, but I gotta save the world every now and again and all that crap." Tony explains as he toys with his glass.

"More like glued to your lab everyday..."

"You see, If I glued myself onto you, people would start asking questions..."

"Oh, you are just so funny tonight." The couple began to exchange chuckles for a moment, before Tony stopped Pepper from taking a drink.

"I want to propose a toast. To you. To me. To us. I love you, Pepper, and I need you always. Even though I have the money, a company, a dozen different suits that can let me fly around and blow things up, I am nothing without you."

"Tony..." Is all Pepper could say as she rose her glass to a night she's always wanted with the man of her dreams.


End file.
